


What A Fright

by Pxachybxtch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Close call, Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, fear wetting, god this is my longest draft too I wasn’t going to slack for this amazing month of October, spoiler alert- somebody actually made it to the bathroom in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxachybxtch/pseuds/Pxachybxtch
Summary: With Halloween right around the corner, it’s pretty normal to want to spend time with your closest friends and do fall themed activities! What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Implied crushing (Sorta), best friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	What A Fright

October had finally arrived! The feeling of fall was filling the delightful atmosphere. Many amazing things came out of the eventful month of the year. 

The cool and crisp air that would brush up against anything in its path, leaves fading into a warm shade of red or orange, apple and pumpkin pies everywhere, picking out the perfect pumpkin to carve silly faces into it, and so much more.

Of course, nothing could compare to the most important part of October. Halloween night. Who wouldn't love going around your neighborhood in a costume collecting candy? 

Though, when you get older, trick or treating may become a bit out of the ordinary to do to some people. But for the older people October could still be fun!

Perhaps going to the movie theaters to see the latest horror movie or staying at home to watch one in the comfort of blankets and homemade popcorn. But for the group of five, they had a different plan for the day.

Makoto, Komaru, Hajime, Kaede, and Shuichi had an idea up their sleeves. The last few weeks, the five of them had been planning a perfect day to visit the cider mill. There were a couple of things they wanted to do while visiting the fall themed location.

Apple picking, cider and donuts, picking out a pumpkin from the patch, and last but not least exploring the haunted house. 

Today was the perfect day for it! Weather and availability wise.

Of course, being the first one to wake up bright and early as usual. Makoto had sent a message to a group chat they created specifically for the planning of this event. "I'll be calling in five minutes to make sure you're waking up and getting ready! :)"

As the minutes went by, he was expecting something, even just the words delivered to turn into read. Nothing. A small sigh escaped his throat as he heard his sister enter the kitchen. 

A yawn escaped her throat as she immediately grabbed out a bowl from the cabinet. "I'm surprised to see you up this early." Makoto chuckled.

"You said you wanted me awake before seven." Komaru groaned as she quickly walked over to the fridge to grab out a gallon of milk. She reached up as high as she could on top of the fridge to get down a box of cereal.

"It's seven-o-five right now!" Makoto called out as he crossed his arms.

One thing for sure, Makoto was still rather unhappy that nobody else has opened his message he sent to the group chat. 

He didn't understand. He said that they should be up before seven, wouldn't his friends think of setting an alarm? Maybe they forgot it was today? A rather sad thought but it was a possibility.

As more time went on, Makoto decided to take matters into his own hands. Without any form of thought, he pressed his finger on the call button, hoping it'll wake them up.

Not even a full thirty seconds pass before Hajime joined the call. The first thing that escaped his mouth was a tired groan. Based on his camera view it was pretty obvious the call had woke him up.

"Whhaaaattt...?" He grumbled as he tried to adjust his eyes to the bright light of the screen.

"Good morning!" Makoto simply responded with an innocent smiled plastered on his face. "Did you sleep well? I sure did!"

With an unamused expression, Hajime shook his head and laid his head back down on his soft pillow. "It's seven in the morning.. you'll wake everyone up.." He whispered.

As Hajime spoke, Shuichi joined the call, the navy haired male was looking just as tired as Hajime was.

"For your information, it is ten after seven! Whatever happened to the idea that we were gonna check in with each other this morning to see if we're ready?" Makoto questioned as he cocked his head. 

"Oh... I umm... forgot to set my alarm.. sorry." The navy haired male whispered, looking away from the camera with the look of shame painted all over his tired face. 

Kaede was still missing from the call. Makoto crossed his arms as he waited for her to join. "I'm gonna assume she's still sleepi-" 

"I'm actually right here.." 

Makoto looked down at the screen to see if anybody new joined the call, though Kaede's camera or profile picture wasn't anywhere to be seen. Was the app experiencing some sort of glitch? He knew for a fact that he heard the other female's voice.

Shuichi then pointed the camera over to the blonde girl next to him. "Oh! Good morning Kaede!" The shorter brunet greeted. 

She looked at the camera with an exhausted expression. "Sorry.. my phone is charging in the other room. I left it out there last night." Kaede muttered. 

"Wait, were you staying the night at Kaede's?" Komaru asked as she shoved a spoon into her mouth, bits of cereal dancing on her tongue. 

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I invited Shuichi over last night and we decided to watch some Halloween movies!" A smile appeared on her face.

"... don't remind me..." Shuichi muttered as he looked to the side. His soft comforters coming into his view. "That was... not fun.."

"Aww come on, it's really nothing to be ashamed of—"

"Kaede please—"

Before things could get rather awkward and his brain could even begin questioning what had happened last night, he shook his head. "So umm, since you're all awake now, you guys need to hurry up and get ready!" Makoto chirped.

For now, nobody seemed too enthusiastic. Who would be rather happy so early in the morning when they found comfort in sleep? 

"Makoto seriously..? Why do we have to get up so early for this anyways?" Hajime asked. "It really wasn't necessary to wake us all up before eight.. why couldn't we have gone later?" 

"Because these places get crowded quickly at this time of year." Makoto puffed out his cheeks. "Just get up and get ready, please? I promise we'll all have fun, it'll be worth it." 

"Fine.." Hajime carelessly tossed his blankets back and got up. "Just give me 15 minutes to get ready." He said. 

"Yeah.. we'll be ready in about that time!" Kaede said with a smile as she waved to the camera. "See you guys later!" 

With that, the call ended and Makoto set the phone down on the counter.

"You know, you were preaching an awful lot to them to get ready to go when you're still in your pajamas." Komaru called out with a wicked snicker.

"Huh?" Makoto looked down to see he was still indeed in his pajamas. His cheeks flushed to a shade of pink. "I'm... gonna get dressed real quick." 

Makoto hurried and rushed upstairs to his room to put on his clothes. He didn't exactly mind too much on what he picked from the depths of his closet. As long as they somewhat matched.

He threw on an orange long sleeved shirt that had skinny slivers of black to make a stripe pattern on the cloth and a light blue overalls skirt. 

Of course he didn't really mind if his socks didn't match. He just put on whatever he picked up and slid them on. Besides they were going to be hidden behind shoes anyways. 

Once he was ready, he ran back downstairs to see Komaru had taken care of her bowl of cereal and was tying the lace of her shoes. "Well that didn't take long, Hmm?" She asked. 

"No, not really." He whispered as he walked over to the front door, grabbing his red sneakers and sliding them on. "Ready to go?"

His sister nodded as they walked out the door. Once the two of them were all secured safely with the car seatbelt, Makoto and Komaru made their way to pick up Hajime, Shuichi, and Kaede.  
•  
•  
•

"Shoot! I forgot my outfit I was going to wear today at home.." Shuichi groaned as he set his forehead against the palm of his hand. He inhaled sharply as he slowly let the excess air that brushed against the inside of his cheeks escape. He kept rummaging through his bag in hopes that it would turn up in there.

But no matter how many times he looked through his entire bag, his clothes were nowhere to be found. He officially did leave them at home.

He couldn't believe that he forgot the one thing that he swore he wasn't going to forget. At his house he had his clothes specifically set out for today. He most certainly didn't have enough time to go back to his home to go get his clothes. 

Kaede walked back into the bedroom, running a brush through her soft blonde hair. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just.. I forgot my other set of clothes." The navy haired male groaned and zipped his bag back up. 

"I see.. umm.. I apologize but I forgot to put your other clothes in the dryer last night so chances are they're still wet.." the blonde looked down at the carpet. "Hmm... Oh! You can borrow some of my clothes! I have a cute outfit you could wear!" She said with a smile as she clasped her hands together. 

"I can borrow your clothes?" Shuichi repeated as he cocked his head. His cheeks immediately began to heat up. "No no.. I don't think I would look really-"

Before Shuichi had any form of say in the decision, Kaede made up his mind for him. "It's gonna be fine Shuichi, I think it'll look amazing on you!" She hummed happily as she rummaged around her full closet. 

"Hmm.. Where is it?" She let the words slip from under her breath as she grabbed at the plastic hangers hanging from the small pole. "There's one part to it!" She said happily as she pulled the shirt off the hanger and looked for the other pieces that would match with it. 

Meanwhile the navy haired male just sat back on her bed and watched the female work at looking for an outfit he could wear. He noticed that Kaede wasn't letting him take a single peek at the things that she held protectively in her arms. 

Many minutes went by before she put her hands behind her back with the most purest smile on her face. "Aha! Are you ready to see?" She asked and waited for Shuichi to give her a sign of agreement. Instantly he nodded his head quickly. 

Once she got his approval to feast his curious eyes on what she had picked out for him, she revealed the rather adorable looking outfit that he could wear. Shuichi would definitely say it was rather.. charming that’s for sure.

In her hands, she held a silky looking white sweater with cute little patterns sewn all around the chest and sleeves. underneath it is where Shuichi felt his cheeks grow a bit warm. An brownish- orange skirt with buttons sewn on the front. Of course to top the whole look off there were some soft white knee highs to go with it. "I think this might look nice on you."

'I would've been fine with a pair of jeans or something like that..' he thought to himself. Though, he had to admit. The outfit was rather cute (Of course he could tell it was more of Kaede's style than his own) But he definitely wasn't against the idea of putting the outfit that she picked out for him on. "Thank you. I'll put it on now." Shuichi nodded. 

"While you do that I'm gonna quickly get myself ready." The blonde said as she got her own clothes and went into the bathroom. 

Shuichi looked around the room that was now only occupied by himself. He quickly stripped himself of his pajamas and put on the clothes that his friend had let him borrow. The soft material that held the sweater together brushed against his skin. He was already rather cozy with it on despite it just being put on his body. 

He looked down at himself, seeing how well the shirt fit. Though it was slightly bigger on him in some spots, the sleeves of yarn gave his arms comfortable and reassuring hugs of warmth. He smiled as he could get faint whiffs of the flowery smell radiating from the stitching. 

Quickly, he pulled on the skirt and adjusted it to his liking, putting on the socks with it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to take a look at himself. He shook his head slightly as he pushed any thoughts of insecurity away as he glanced over at himself in the mirror.

It took him by surprise when he noticed how amazing he actually looked. He looked rather cozy for sure. A smile as soft as the sweater he had on tugged at his lips as he fiddled with the sleeves of the sweater.

Though his rather euphoric moment was disrupted when his body decided to chime in and do its job. Some liquids that had been harbored inside his lower abdomen had decided to make itself known that it was inside him and ready to evacuate as soon as possible. 

It was rather odd, he knew the feeling was there earlier, but it was so easy to ignore. He just figured his natural need was getting a little tired of waiting from the time he was sleeping to this moment now.

Shuichi felt himself slightly squish his thighs up against one another for a bit of extra support, making sure nothing would spill out all the sudden. He decided now might be the best time to quickly take care of the issue inside his bladder. 

Just as Shuichi grabbed onto the bedroom doorknob, he was reminded that Kaede was in the bathroom getting ready. He would feel rather guilty to ask her to leave her own bathroom. What could hurt if he waited a few more minutes? She usually didn't take that long to get herself ready anyways.

Five minutes, he assumed that in five minutes She would then free up the bathroom and then he could quickly relieve himself. Absolutely no big deal whatsoever. Kaede usually didn't take too long to get ready. 

He sat himself down on the messy, unmade bed. His eyes seemed to wander around the familiar room, taking in every known object to is brain. He just hoped the time would go by faster. The annoying filling feeling slightly swishing around his organ was vexatious. 

Every minute soon turned into another, until about five passed. He was hoping by then he would hear the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, but no such thing happened. He waited a bit more. 

Eventually, five minutes turned into ten minutes, then that ten minutes became fifteen. 

Shuichi was starting to wonder what was taking so long in there. Why was Kaede taking much longer in the restroom? Of course he didn't mind too much but he was starting to worry a little bit. 

What if he wasn't going to get a chance to empty his bladder before he could get into the car? He knew that once Makoto and Komaru pulled up to Kaede's they would want to get onto the road immediately. He didn't want to wait until they arrived at their destination to use the bathroom. He wanted to take care of the pestering feeling at this very moment. 

He knew that if he were to ask Kaede to free up the bathroom right now for a moment or two she most definitely wouldn't have a problem with it, but he would feel guilty for cutting into her time to get ready. 

Who knows she could be done at any moment and he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. 

Without realizing that he was doing it, he would every now and then make friction with his two thighs rubbing against one another, feeling that it was helping him sit a bit comfier. He just sat and waited, trying to get himself distracted from his body's annoying pressure.

His foot began tapping the carpet as he reached over and gripped onto one of the wrinkled and crumpled blankets laying on the bed. The tips of his fingers rubbed all over the soft fuzziness. 

After a few more minutes went by he heard the bathroom door opening from down the hall. Kaede made her way back into the bedroom. Shuichi's eyes snapped upwards as he took a look at the blonde girl.

No wonder it took her a bit longer to get ready. She had her makeup all done with the ends of her hair styled into twisty and extravagant waves. Shuichi glanced at her outfit and noticed it looked pretty similar to the outfit that she had picked out for him to wear. The only difference was her skirt was a deep shade of burgundy and her socks were not only longer but black with two thin stripes circling the top.

For a moment Shuichi was left speechless. His best friend was so stunning, he wondered how somebody as attractive as her was in his life. "You look so gorgeous Kaede.." He gushed a bit, only to feel his cheeks get red moments afterwards he said. "You know- I don't mean it in that way I'm just saying you look-"

"Shuichi, don't worry, I know that. Thank you. You look handsome in that outfit." she commented as she blushed back at him. 

After their moment of platonic admiring, the thought of his original plan of going to the bathroom came back to him. The redness on his cheeks deepened as he tried to speak up. "if it's okay I'm gonna quickly use-"

Of course before Shuichi could finish up what he wanted to say, he heard the loud noise of a car honking from the driveway. He already knew what that could possibly be. Makoto and Komaru arrived to pick them up. 

That was confirmed not even a minute later when Makoto sent a "we're here :)" text to the both of them. 

"Guess they're here now." Kaede said with a small smile on her face. "Anyways, what were you about to say?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side. 

Well, Shuichi did have the option to continue on and tell her that he was going to use the restroom, but that would lead to the other having to wait on him. He would feel rather guilty to have everyone sit out in the car waiting for him so they could go. "I umm, I actually forgot what I was going to tell you. Let's just go." He said as he put a smile on his face. 

As they both walked past the hall, Shuichi's eyes quickly gawked at the now empty bathroom, the toilet just barely in view from the door being just slightly cracked open. He could already hear himself mentally scolding himself for not using the restroom now. His bladder obviously wasn't happy at him for making a passably foolish decision.

How long could the drive there be? It couldn't be that bad. Maybe holding it until they arrived wouldn't go so horribly. As long as he could keep himself calm, collected, and distracted from the slowly growing ache in his bladder this could end up going pretty smoothly. 

Shuichi pulled open the back car door for Kaede to get in first. "As they say, ladies first."

Kaede chuckled a little bit at Shuichi's quickly said words. "Whatever you say, dork." She got herself into the vehicle and sat down, Shuichi followed in and sat down right next to her. "Good morning everyone!"

As two of them got into the car, the three others looked at them. "Good morning!" The siblings said in unison. Their tone was filled with joy.

Meanwhile Hajime sounded pretty tired with his greeting, which was rather true. He wanted to fall back asleep. "Good-" The taller brunet was interrupted by a yawn that had been trapped in his throat. "Good morning.." 

Shuichi sat down in between Hajime and Kaede. Already, he could feel the heaviness of all the liquid gather together in his abdomen when he sat himself down. The pressure getting a bit more uncomfortable to deal with. It especially didn't help his case when he pulled the seatbelt over himself. 

The strap of the seatbelt kept putting a bit more stress on his lower half. It took all he had not to show a single sign of discomfort. How did it get a bit more urgent in such a short amount of time? Was his bladder really that impatient and small?

"Oh, before I forget!" Komaru smiled a bit as she slightly bent down and grabbed something. She quickly pulled herself back up and stretched her arms to the backseat. Her hands were occupied by some warm cups. "Ta-dah! We decided to quickly stop and get some coffees before picking you all up. I hope you don't mind pumpkin spice lattes." She chirped. 

"Awww! That was so sweet of you guys." Kaede gladly took the cup and held it in between both her hands. She could feel the contents inside radiate its heat onto her soft palms. "Thank you so very much. 

Shuichi on the other hand was slightly hesitant to take the cup from the girl's hand. He slowly reached forward, taking the cup from her. "Ah-Thank you.." He forced himself to smile as he looked down at the cup in his hands. Already he could hear the mental scolding deeply scratching around inside his head.

He already knew this would fill his bladder up more if he dared to drink it. He was already a bit uncomfortable sitting with the need to pee and they haven't even left the driveway yet. But Shuichi didn't want to come off as rude or ungrateful; truly he was really grateful! But right now was not a good time for him to have something like this. 

'Maybe if I drink a little bit.. It won't be that bad..' he thought. 

Already he knew that was a terrible plan, He was going to end up more desperate but he didn't want to let the seasonal drink they got for him to go to waste, he at least wanted to enjoy a little bit of it.

As he brought the cup up to his lips, he could feel the slight sloshing in the cup, causing him to cringe and a shudder to slither down in his bladder. Here goes nothing. He pressed the slit of the lid to his lips and slightly parted them, letting the warm, sweetened drink linger in his mouth and slide down his throat. 

While the car was starting to get put into motion, Shuichi found himself taking some more sips of his drink. Whatever happened to only taking small drinks of it? 

Before he even knew it, quite a bit was missing from his cup. Of course his bladder was not happy with him as he could feel the pressure build up a bit more. Slowly and subtly, he pressed his legs up against each other again and slowly squeezed them together in hopes to get some of the annoying pressure to tone itself down.

He could already tell this was going to feel like the longest car ride he has ever been on.

He sat himself back and found himself listening to the others in the car chat with one another. He didn't exactly include himself into the conversation, instead he listened and every now and then would throw himself into the conversation. 

•  
•  
•

About thirty minutes into the car ride passes and Shuichi could feel the liquids inside him jostle around with each bump the car made. He tried so hard to keep his front up and show that nothing was wrong.

He kept clenching and unclenching his legs, trying to keep all the liquid inside. By now his coffee cup was empty, now slowly filtering into his bladder.

When they got there, he already knew his first idea was going to look for the first bathroom he sees. Whether it's a porta-potty or a restroom inside a building. Shuichi didn't care whatsoever, he just wanted to pee anywhere but on himself..

He every now and then would glance around the car, making sure nobody was looking at him. By now, everyone was doing their own thing.

Makoto has all his focus on the road, Hajime was fast asleep with his head propped up against the window, while Komaru and Kaede were still keeping their conversation strong.

Shuichi needed a distraction, he just wanted to get his mind off of his brimming bladder. He looked over at the sleeping male and got an idea.

Maybe sleeping would be a good enough distraction. Or at least just closing his eyes and letting himself explore his own thoughts that weren't about the discomfort down inside him. 

It was worth a shot..

Of course there was no way Shuichi could bring himself into full relaxation. He wouldn't know what he would do if he were to let himself relax to the point of his muscles loosening at one of the worse moments. 

He closed his eyes and tried to get himself to think about anything else. Maybe what they were going to do once they arrived at the orchard. Of course the first thing his mind reached to was going to the bathroom. 

Immediately, he tried to think of something else. Perhaps while they were there they would pick some fresh looking apples. That thought seemed to be a lot better as he continued to imagine the crisp apples they would pluck from the trees.

That thought didn't stay in the clear too long either when his brain led him to the process of apples being turned into cider. He could even see the mental image of the liquid being made. 

A quiet whimper found its way out of his throat as he tried to think of something else. But no matter what he thought of, he was just reminded about how he had to pee. He opened his eyes and back up as he realized trying to sleep or think about anything else was pointless. 

His leg kept jiggling and bouncing up and down. He could feel small beads of sweat form on his forehead. His cheeks were tinting to a shade of red.

Kaede soon turned her head to face the fidgeting male. "Shuichi, are you okay? You look a bit upset. Did something happen?" She asked him.

The navy haired male snapped himself out of his thoughts and felt a rush of stillness ascending throughout his body. He tried to put his obvious squirming to a halt, but that only lasted a few seconds as he began bouncing his thighs together slowly. "Oh, no.. Nothing is wrong. I'm just a little bored. A-Ah.. Makoto, how much longer until we're there?" he asked as he looked up at the brunet in the drivers seat.

"Maybe another half hour, forty -five minutes at most." Makoto replied as he still kept his eyes on the road.

Thirty minutes or more? Shuichi felt as if a giant cinderblock had just been dropped into his bladder, the throbbing organ was slowly weakening itself as more time passed by. What if he couldn't hold it by the time they got there. He felt as if a spurt could sneak its way out. 

Although there was nothing he could do or say that could get them there faster. All there was that he could do was accept it, sit back and continue holding it. "Alright." he plainly muttered as he looked down at his own lap.

He could feel more liquid processing into the already decently filled organ, making himself feel heavier. If he thought the pressure felt bad now, he just had to wait until he could stand himself back up again. 

Shuichi slowly took in a sharp breath and let it silently push back out through his nose. He found it getting harder to work with the most bare minimum of squirming. He felt as if he could hold more comfortably if he crossed his legs are shoved his hands in between his tightly pressed together thighs. Of course there's absolutely no way he could bring himself to do such an embarrassing thing in front of his friends; especially not Kaede.

He didn't want to fluster himself more around her anymore than he had last night while they were watching movies together. 

There was no way he could wet himself in front of her; not again. Especially in such a short time span. Even more of a reason to hold it as long as it took was that he was wearing her clothes. He wouldn't know what to do if he made a mess of his best friend's outfits.

Either way, He is way too old to he having accidents, he can hold it! 

Every minute that seemed to gradually pass was pure agony. Shuichi felt as if this was a slow burn. It seemed as if life was doing this to him on purpose, making it a whole challenge. Maybe even the thought of asking to pull over crossed his mind a few times but it felt pointless. Why would he ask for them to stop for only him? Besides, he probably couldn't get the words of asking for permission to pour from his mouth anyways. 

His bladder kept fussing as he had to wait the full thirty minutes for them to arrive. Every few moments the urine that was harbored inside him would slosh harshly against the weakening walls, just simply reminding him that he could leak at any given moment.

Once the vehicle had pulled up into the parking lot of the orchard, he could feel a bit of mental relief rush all over him. He was going to make it.

"We're here!" Komaru cheered happily as she slightly bounced in her seat with excitement. "This place is huge!"

In view, there was a huge building that was assumed to be the cider mill. A bit of ways behind the mill looked to be a pumpkin patch. There was a sign that seemed to point to where the other attractions were such as the haunted house and the apple orchard.

"Do you see how big that pumpkin patch is?" Makoto asked as he pointed to it. He could already tell there was so many there to choose from. "Before we leave we should pick one and carve them together!" He smiled brightly as he pulled into a parking space.

"That would be so fun!" Kaede said as she clasped her hands together happily. 

Meanwhile, Hajime hasn’t said a single word. The taller brunet had been sleeping this entire time. Now it was about time to wake him up. Shuichi gently placed his hand on the sleeping male's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Hajime.. Wake up." 

A few seconds later, the brunet slowly opened his eyes, a groan coming out. "Already?" He asked with a yawn. "That was fast.." 

'Yeah.. Because you were sleeping..' Shuichi thought to himself. The time went anything but fast for him. "I guess so.." He muttered under his breath. 

"Anyways lets go!" The two siblings said as they hopped out of the car, the other three following. 

Once Shuichi's shoes hit the pavement, he could feel the jostle in his bladder. Not too much sooner until he could use the restroom; or at least that's what he thought. He looked around to see if there was maybe a separate building that was the bathrooms or even a porta-potty.

Though unfortunately that wasn't the case for him. Chances are the restrooms were inside the cider mill. He gawked over at the building as the others were discussing what to do first. He was tempted to quickly go of by himself to use the restroom but he didn't want to miss where the others wanted to go first. The last thing he wanted was to get lost. 

"Alright, What do you guys want to do right now?" Makoto asked. "The haunted house isn't open right now but we can do that once it's open."

"Why don't we go pick some apples? We can get the best, fresh ones right now!" Komaru suggested. "Besides you know that will get crowded if we don't do it soon." 

"But then we have to lug around a bags of apples with us. That doesn't seem fun to me.." Hajime said.

"You know we could always drop them back off into the car and then we won't have to carry them, right?" Kaede said. "I think we should pick apples first. What do you think Shuichi?" She turned her gaze to the navy haired male. 

Now that Kaede's eyes were on him, everyone else turned to face Shuichi. He felt his words get caught in his throat. He did like the idea of going to pick apples but he knew he really needed to take care of his other growing issue. 

But it just felt awkward to tell them to wait a second while he went to the bathroom, and then he would make them wait for him. That didn't seem fair to them. He could always say that he would catch up with them, but he knew one of them would end up staying behind waiting for him.

".. Yeah, we can do that.. bu-"

Once again, before Shuichi could even try to finish what he wanted to say, He felt Kaede cup her hand around his wrist as they began walking towards the crowd of apple trees. "Then lets go! This will be fun!"

Yeah, it was going to be fun, but a bit hard to focus on with a pretty full bladder.

•  
•  
•

"Ngh.. I can't.. reach..!" Makoto whined as he tried stretching himself upwards more, trying to grab onto one of the plump, shiny red apples that dangled from the branch. He was so close to getting it with each jump but he was just a bit off with each attempt to grab onto it. 

Of course, his sister found it rather funny that her older brother was struggling so much for an apple. "Why don't you try grabbing a different apple, it's obvious that you're too short to get that one."

The brunet turned his gaze to his sister and puffed out his cheeks. "For one, I'm not that short." He pouted. "And second, I have my eye on that specific one." He said. 

"If you say so, shorty."

"I'm not short! You have no room to talk either, you're only three inches taller than me!"

"Still taller than you."

The two began to playfully bicker with one another as Hajime then stepped in. "Here, I'll help you up." He offered as he got into position to pick the smaller brunet up. "Ready?"

"Ready." 

Hajime soon began to lift Makoto up off the ground, grunting slightly. "Can you reach it now?" He asked.

Makoto nodded as he reached his arm forward and picked the apple right off the branch, watching the leaves and branch sway back and forth. Hajime slowly set the shorter brunet back down on the ground. "Phew, there you go!"

"Thank you, Hajime!" he hummed with a tiny smile as he placed the apple into the paper bag the facility had provided. 

Meanwhile, Shuichi was picking apples a few trees down from everyone else. By now his legs were a bit shaky as he found it hard to conceal the fact that he was squirming. He still had to pee really bad. It was hard to focus on what he was doing when he was shifting his weight on his feet so often. 

He whined quietly as he felt a tingle inside his bladder. A short leak pushed its way out and sent a shiver all throughout Shuichi's body. He gasped as he tried to cup the tiny leak off from growing. He couldn't; not here or now.. He had to wait.

Shuichi reached up and slowly pulled an apple down from the tree, setting it in his spacey bag. He could definitely fill it up more if he wanted to. 

But right now, all he wanted to do Time get to the bathroom, and he had to do it fas. time was running out for him and if he continued to put off using the restroom, things weren't going to look so dry for him. 

"I really have to pee.." He whispered to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt horrible. There was literally nothing stopping him from quickly leaving his friends to take a quick bathroom break but he felt like a bother if he did it on somebody else's time. He felt as if he had to wait for when he wouldn't get in the way.

He thought they wouldn't be doing this too much longer, surely within ten minutes the others would probably be ready to go do something else, maybe they might need a break. 

He continued to pick some apples off the trees and stuffed them into his bag. He tried to keep himself calm and remind himself that he wasn't going to have an accident. Of course the angry organ wasn't happy with him for still holding it despite sending him signals that he needed to go.

Another soft whimper escaped his throat as he felt another leak make its way out of him, leaving a small wet patch on his underwear. He gasped as he could the the wet warmth get cold rather quickly. His legs bent inwards involuntarily as he gripped at the skirt with his hands. 

He tried his best to snap out of his wave of desperation when Kaede approached him. "Shuichi, are you sure you're okay? You aren't looking too good.." She whispered to him.

Slowly, Shuichi stood himself up as he quietly took in a deep breath. He was sweating so much as his face was read. "I-I'm fine.. No need to worry." He tried to reassure. God, the swirling pang pulsing inside him was so hard to push back as if nothing was wrong. 

"I think you need to sit down for a moment. It'll be alright" Kaede whispered. "Here, lets go. I'll go tell the others you need a moment to sit down. I'm sure there's some seating in the cider mill."

"I-... okay.." Shuichi whispered under his breath as he walked with the blonde. Every step felt like agony inside his lower abdomen. He felt as if he was closer and closer to leaking more. 

Once they got closer to their friends, Kaede cleared her throat. "Hey, do you guys wanna drop the bags off in the car and take a break, we can go sit down in the cider mill for a bit." She coaxed. 

"Hmm.. yeah I could use a small break. My feet kinda hurt from standing so much." Komaru said. 

"I can take the apples back to the car if you would like me to." Hajime offered. The rest of the group nodded as they handed Hajime the bags of apples. 

"Are you able to carry them all?" Makoto asked. "That looks a bit too heavy. If you would like me to, I can help you carry them back." He offered as he reached out his arm.

The taller brunet shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. It's not that heavy. I can carry them. I appreciate it though. He reassured as he began walking away, making his way to the car.

While Hajime was dropping the apples off, the others began walking to the cider mill. With each step Shuichi could feel the heavy jostle of his bladder, the liquid harshly pushing itself against the exit. He had to keep everything tight and together. He knew if he let himself relax just a little bit there was a high chance he could leak again or even worse... 

Over and over inside his head, he just had to tell himself it was going to be okay. He wasn't going to let himself have an accident. He had to make it.. He just had to keep himself held together.

Eventually they entered the cider mill. Thankfully not a lot of people were in there at the moment. There were quite a few chairs around a table open. The four of them went and sat down.

Immediately, Shuichi pressed his thighs together tightly. He turned his head around to see if he could spot out the restroom. 

Behind him, there was a sign hanging from the ceiling that was pointing to where the restrooms were. He felt a quick sensation of relief wash over him as he knew there was now a higher chance that he could make it to the bathroom on time.

He just hoped his bladder could have enough patience to spare until he could get himself up from his chair.

"Are you feeling alright Shuichi?" Kaede asked him, bringing everyone's eyes on him once more. He looked away from the sign and felt the shivers inside him get stronger. He could feel the beads of sweat form in his forehead under his dark and soft hair.

"Mhm.. Yeah I'm fine.. No need to worry.." He muttered as he kept tightening his legs underneath the table. He hoped nobody could see the way his legs twisted and clamped against one another under that table. His teeth gripped onto his lip to hold back a soft whine. His breath felt heavy and deep. His hips began to wiggle slightly from side to side.

A few minutes later, Hajime walked inside the building and met up with everyone else at the table. He pulled out the chair and plopped himself down, sighing quietly. "Did I miss anything?" The brunet asked. 

"No not really, we just got here." Makoto said, propping his cheek up with the palm of his hand. 

All of the sudden, a huge leak sprang free out of Shuichi. He gasped a bit as he shoved his hands between his legs, his hips still wiggling, now a bit faster. He squeezed everything as tightly together as he could as a whimper escaped his throat.

That's when he came to the realization that he could no longer hold it. He either gets up now and tries to make it, or he pees himself right then and there. 

By now, all his friends were staring at him. This was definitely out of the ordinary for the navy haired male. The blonde female looked at her friend with concern painted in her eyes. "Shuichi, is every-"

Before Kaede could even finish what she was trying to say, Shuichi abruptly stood up from his chair as it screeched against the hard floor. "I-I'm sorry! I can't wait anymore!" He spluttered With both hands still in between his legs, he ran off in the direction of the bathroom. 

The four at the table watched him run off, and then back at each other. "Was that.. the problem?" Komaru asked, cocking her head slightly. 

"I guess so.. I didn't think that was the issue here. I hope that he's okay." Kaede said softly.

For a moment, they sat in silence. "I think while we're sitting here doing nothing, I'm going to use the restroom as well." Komaru said as she stood up from her chair and quickly pushed it in.

"I'll come with you. I want to touch up my makeup anyways." Kaede added as she stood up as well and began making her way to the bathroom with the brunette.

Makoto glanced over at Hajime to see if he was going to get up as well. "Are you going as well?" He asked the taller male.

He shook his head no. "Nah, I don't need to go. I don't mind waiting for them." He said. "What about you, are you gonna go?" 

Makoto was about to nod and get up but he felt bad leaving Hajime to sit at the table alone. Surely for a bit he could wait. What harm could it do, he could always go before they left. Besides he wasn't absolutely bursting. That's when he shook his head no. "I'm all good. I'll sit here with you."

Meanwhile, Shuichi ran into the restroom as quickly as possible, swinging the door open with all his might. The bathroom was a small room with a few stalls and urinals inside. 

He locked the door as he ran over to a urinal and pulled down the skirt and his underwear enough to get what he needed done. He made sure his aim was fine before fully letting himself go. He sighed with relief as the sound of the liquid hitting the porcelain below echoed throughout the room.

His cheeks were red as he tried not to let anymore humiliating sounds fill that room. He was honestly quite shocked that he made it. He was almost certain that he was going to wet himself.. 

Next time for sure he was gonna be more careful.. the last thing he wanted was to pee his pants while in public. 

Especially while he's wearing his best friend's clothes, that's for sure..

Once the stream had cut off into nothing, the navy haired male let a tiny sigh escape his throat as he made sure nothing else had to escape his bladder. The pressure dying down was one of the most relieving feelings he's felt in awhile. He looked down to see that he had left a big wet spot in his underwear. 

He blushed a bit as he slowly pulled his underwear back up. He was scared to see the skirt. What if there was a wet patch on it too? Oh dear, he wouldn't want anybody to see it, especially Kaede.. 

That was her skirt, he would feel awful if he got any of his urine on it..

He braced himself for the worst as he slowly pulled the skirt back up, scared to look at the fabric. He looked down and saw a slight damp patch on the skirt.

Immediately he felt the heat on his cheeks worsen. Of course, truly he was rather thankful that it wasn't a lot bigger but it was definitely visible. It probably happened while he was sitting down. He did leak pretty bad before he got up to finally pee anyways.

Still, it was definitely pretty embarrassing... he sighed as he went to wash his hands and quickly left the bathroom. 

He went back to the table to see the rest of his friends sitting there. Of course they all glanced over at him. "Are you feeling better now?" Hajime asked.

With his cheeks still red, Shuichi silently nodded and went back to his chair, noticing there was a tiny puddle on the seat. Just when he thought that the embarrassment couldn't get any worse.

Kaede looked up at him and saw that there was a wet spot on his skirt. Of course when Shuichi knew that his best friend saw what had happened, he looked away. "Oh dear.. I-I’m Sorry.. I didn't think that was going to happen.." he whispered with shame.

"Hey, don't worry about it Shuichi. I'm not upset. I understand. I just didn't think something like this would happen... so often." She said.

"I-It doesn't" Shuichi covered his face with his hands, hiding his blushing face.

"I'm just teasing you, I'm sorry." Kaede chuckled softly, trying to change the mood up a little bit. 

"So anyways, what now?" Hajime asked, tapping his fingers on the table. "Do you guys want to see if that haunted house is open? I know Makoto mentioned wanting to go to it earlier." 

"Oh, you remembered that." Makoto whispered as he slightly smiled a bit. "I think that would be fun! Why don't we do that?"

"Are you sure, Makoto? Wouldn't want you to get too scared!" Komaru chuckled as she reached across the table and rubbed her fingers all up into her brother's soft hair.

"Hey! I don't get scared that easily! Besides it's just a haunted house. I know everything in there is fake. They're all actors and decorations." The shorter brunet groaned as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think I've ever been inside a haunted house before.. if I have, it was probably back when I was little." Shuichi said.

Kaede put a hand on the navy haired male's shoulder. "They're so much fun! You'll have fun I know you will!" She chirped.

"I-If you say so.. I hope so." He muttered. "Anyways, shall we go then?" 

"You should clean your seat off first.." 

Shuichi's face got as red as a cherry as he looked down and was reminded of the small mess that he had left there. "R-Right.."  
•  
•  
•

When they got to the haunted house, there was a small line to get inside. Not too long of a wait. Short enough for them to want to stay around.

The longer that they stood in line, the more Makoto was starting to regret not going to the bathroom when he had the chance to. 

He could still go if he wanted to, but was it worth risking losing his spot in line, or his friends going in before he could catch up to them? Besides the line was longer behind him. It wasn't worth getting out of line.

Besides, he still didn't have to go that bad. It was still tolerable to him. He can definitely wait. 

He tapped his foot against the grass as he waited, trying to get his mind off the annoyance inside him. At least he was being rather subtle about it. 

He just hoped that being subtle and still holding it wasn't going to put him in the same situation that Shuichi was in not too long ago.

He kept waiting and waiting. Every now and then, he stood with his legs right up against one another, sighing quietly to himself. The waiting just didn't seem to end.

Eventually, it was finally their turn to enter inside the haunted house. Of course if they dared. The group was welcome inside by an employee, even though they were acting as if they shouldn't go in there, giving off the creepy setting of the inside of the house.

No turning back now..

Inside the haunted house, it was pretty dark and cramped. Hajime was in front of everyone, the leader of the group. Behind him was Shuichi and Kaede. The navy haired male seemed a bit timid to keep walking inside. Of course, his best friend was there to help him feel a bit better. She reached over to his hand and held it gently, rubbing calm circles with her soft fingers.

Last but not least, Komaru and Makoto walked together. Makoto was a bit glad that it was hard to see inside the house. He walked with his legs clasped together rather tightly.

The sound effects that played through hidden speakers made the atmosphere feel eerie. It left a feeling of anxiety spiraling in the pits of their stomachs. Well, maybe not so much with Hajime. He didn't seem too bothered.

Kaede and Komaru seemed to be enjoying themselves. The fear they felt was like a good kind. It meant that the haunted house was feeling the way that it should. Makoto and Shuichi on the other hand seemed rather anxious. 

Makoto though, for another reason..

As they kept walking, from behind the corner, a fake prop jumped out with a pre-recorded scream. Hajime barely flinched, meanwhile the others behind him seemed to jump just a little bit. 

"Pfft.. Not too scary.." Hajime muttered to himself as he kept going.

"You're no fun, Hajime." The blonde grumbled as she walked past the prop.

The rest of the hallway was a bit boring. Flickering lights with painfully obvious fake blood dripping down the walls. Every now and then some sort of prop would jump out at them or loud sound effect would cause at least one or two of them to jump slightly. 

Makoto was definitely having fun, but this haunted house seemed to go on for a long time. He could feel his bladder getting rather agitated with him not going to the restroom. He could feel a wave clash against the walls of his insides. He whined quietly as he kept going. 

The quicker he got out of there, the quicker he could use the bathroom. 

He just needed to make it through the haunted house first. As long as he could keep himself under control, there was no doubt that he could make it out of this dry. Though it was a little harder now when he had to clench his muscles a bit tighter. The brunet quickly inhaled and sharply exhaled. 

Somehow, everyone else was ahead of him they seemed to be whispering to each other. Of course, it was only natural for the brunet to be curious, so he tried to catch up to them.

Hajime tried to keep his voice quiet and subtle. "Yeah.. there's a reason this isn't so scary to me. I already know how this plays out here." The taller brunet whispered.

"How would you know though? you've never been inside here before.." Komaru muttered.

"You're right, I've never been inside here, but I have somebody very close to me who has been. They work here.. I already know what to expect."

"But that just ruins the surprise.. That doesn't sound fun."

"Eh.. I'm not too worried about it.." Hajime said with a small smile. "I'll see him at the end."

"You just totally ruined the surprise..!" Komaru whined quietly as she crossed her arms.

"Well, there's somebody who doesn't know about it." The brunet maneuvered his eyes over to Makoto, then back to the others. "It may be a bit funny to see his reaction."

"Heh.. maybe it will be-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Makoto asked. 

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing.. but I do think we're almost done with the house. I'll race you guys to the end though!" Hajime chuckled as he then ran ahead of everyone, laughing a bit. 

"Hey, wait up!" Kaede shouted as she began running after him, dragging Shuichi along with her. Komaru and Makoto following shortly after the rest of them.

Of course, running wasn't too easy on Makoto's poor bladder. Though he couldn't have an accident; especially when he was about to get out of the haunted house in les than a few minutes. 

That's when the exit was in sight. Makoto tried to catch up to everyone else, but of course he wasn't expecting an actual person to jump out at them with a loud scream. 

The person who jumped out at them just so happened to be within Makoto's reach. They grabbed onto his shoulders as they screamed. They were covered with fake blood and fake wounds sculped out of wax.

Of course, Makoto wasn't expecting to be grabbed so suddenly with a loud scream in his face. It genuinely scared the poor male. He screamed back as he felt his muscles loosen a bit more than he would've liked. At first he didn't notice the warmth that seemed to roll down his legs. 

The person who grabbed him seemed to notice the sound of liquid hitting the floor. They stepped back to avoid getting urine on their shoes. Makoto on the other hand was frozen in place as all he could do was let the warm fluid roll down his legs and onto the floor. 

His friends and sister stood in shock as they watched the short brunet have an accident right in front of them. 

Makoto soon realized what he was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to move. A small whine forced itself out of his throat as he stood there. He could feel tears swell up inside his eyes. No.. He was so close to being able to make it. He was going to be able to inform his friends he needed to pee and he was going to make it to the toilet. 

He thought he was going to make it through the entire haunted house without having an accident.

Eventually, his stream came to an end, and the urine that had absorbed into the fabric of his overalls was quick to cool on his skin. More tears seemed to roll down his cheeks as audible sobs were pulled out from the depths of his throat. 

"Oh dear.. I didn't mean to scare you so bad that you would.. do that.. My apologies.." The person covered in special effects makeup apologized. 

The voice seemed rather familiar to not only Hajime, but Makoto. He sniffled as he looked over at the male. "Nagito?" 

"Oh, you were able to recognize me? I'm rather shocked you were able to identify somebody like me.." He looked down to the ground with a smile. 

"You need to stop talking so down on yourself, Nagito." Hajime said. 

The white haired male sighed. "I'll work on it. But still, I didn't mean to make you wet yourself.."

Makoto continued to softly cry to himself. "No.. It was my fault.. I had to use the bathroom before we went in here but I thought I would be able to hold it through this.. But then I had an accident like a little kid! I-I apologize, I didn't mean to!"

"Well, what did you expect, you knew you were going into a haunted house and you would get scared." Komaru said. Of course that wasn't really a good choice of words to her crying brother. She felt regretful of her words as he kept crying. "Wait.. Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.. You didn't mean it. Please don't cry."

"You know.. If it makes you feel better, this isn't the first time somebody has peed their pants here because of me." Nagito admitted. "It happens a lot more often than you think. It's okay. We'll just quickly clean up and nobody will know what you did." 

Makoto just sniffled and nodded, shivering slightly. He was rather uncomfortable in his soaked clothes. 

"Here, we can head home now and get you cleaned up, okay?" Komaru offered with a slight smile. Her brother once again responded with a nod. "Then we should get going now. We'll drop everyone off home and you can get changed. 

With that being the plan, Nagito exchanged goodbyes with them before they left. Of course his friends tried to do their best to hide Makoto's shame from others seeing it.

•  
•  
•

The next day, Makoto had sent a text message to the group chat. 

"Hey, I apologize that yesterday we left the orchard a bit earlier than I would've liked. We didn't have time to pick up a pumpkin of some sort. How about we go up to the grocery store together at some point this week together and carve them?" 

He sent the message and waited form some replies. It took a few minutes for his phone to go off again.

Kaede was the first to reply. "Yeah, sounds great! I would like to do that!"

"Great! We can even watch a Halloween movie while we carve them!"

"Are you sure Shuichi could handle such a thing?"

Of course once Shuichi was mentioned in the chat, he was quick to respond. 

"Hey, that was a one time thing.. That won't happen again.." 

Makoto chuckled again as he set his phone down. Of course he still felt a bit bad that he made them all leave before they would've liked, but he was glad that he was able to reschedule his plans with his best friends and sister. This time he wasn't going to let anything go wrong.


End file.
